Fly:Yoko Ono
Fly is the second album by Yoko Ono, produced by her and John Lennon, and released in 1971. It was a complete avant-garde/Fluxus package in a gatefoldsleeve that came with a full-size poster and a postcard to order Ono's book Grapefruit. Notable songs include the singles "Midsummer New York" and "Mrs. Lennon", "Hirake" aka "Open Your Box" and "Don't Worry, Kyoko (Mummy's Only Looking for Her Hand in the Snow)", dedicated to Ono's daughter Kyoko Cox. "Airmale" is the soundtrack to Lennon's film Erection, showing a building being erected in time lapsed photography,[1] while "Fly" is the soundtrack to Ono's film Fly. Contents http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fly_(Yoko_Ono_album)# hide *1 Recording *2 Release *3 Track listing *4 Singles *5 Personnel *6 References Recordinghttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Fly_(Yoko_Ono_album)&action=edit&section=1 edit The album was recorded around the same time as Lennon's Imagine.[1] Ono had to re-record her vocals on "Open Your Box", on 4 March 1971 at Abbey Road Studios, after a managing director of EMI called the lyrics "distasteful";[1] The song featured a line that went "Open your trousers, open your skirt, open your legs and open your thighs".[1] "Trousers", "skirt", "legs", and "thighs" were changed to "houses", "church", "lakes", and "eyes".[1] Lennon and Ono didn't complain about the change of words, and only "wanted to get the record out", as a spokesman said.[1] "Will You Touch Me" was first recorded during the Fly sessions sometime in November 1971, later ending up on 1981's Season of Glass. The original version ended up on the Rykodisc reissue of Fly in 1998.[1] Releasehttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Fly_(Yoko_Ono_album)&action=edit&section=2 edit Fly peaked at number 199 in the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Billboard_charts Billboard charts]. On 1 February 1972, Lennon and Ono Lennon recorded "Midsummer New York" backed by Elephant's Memory for an episode of The Mike Douglas Show which aired on 15 February.[1] Track listinghttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Fly_(Yoko_Ono_album)&action=edit&section=3 edit All songs written by Yoko Ono. ;Side one #"Midsummer New York" – 3:51 #"Mind Train" – 16:52 ;Side two #"Mind Holes" – 2:47 #"Don't Worry, Kyoko (Mummy's Only Looking for Her Hand in the Snow)" – 4:55 #"Mrs. Lennon" – 4:12 #"Hirake" – 3:31 #"Toilet Piece/Unknown" – 0:30 #"O'Wind (Body Is the Scar of Your Mind)" – 5:22 ;Side three #"Airmale" – 10:43 #"Don't Count the Waves" – 5:24 #"You" – 8:59 ;Side four #"Fly" – 22:52 #"Telephone Piece" – 0:37 ;Reissue bonus tracks #"Between the Takes" – 1:58 #"Will You Touch Me" – 2:45 Singleshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Fly_(Yoko_Ono_album)&action=edit&section=4 edit *"Mrs. Lennon"/"Midsummer New York" (7") (Did not chart) *"Mind Train" (Edit)/"Listen, The Snow Is Falling" (7") (Did not chart) Personnelhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Fly_(Yoko_Ono_album)&action=edit&section=5 edit *Yoko Ono – vocals, claves on "Airmale" and "Don't Count the Waves" *John Lennon – guitar, piano, organ *Klaus Voorman – guitar, bass guitar, bells on "Mrs. Lennon", cymbal on "O'Wind", percussion on "Don't Count the Waves" *Bobby Keyes – claves on "O'Wind" *Eric Clapton – guitar on "Don't Worry, Kyoko" *Jim Keltner – drums, tuned drum, tabla, percussion *Ringo Starr – drums on "Don't Worry, Kyoko" *Jim Gordon – drums on "Hirake", tabla on "O'Wind" *Chris Osborne – dobro on "Midsummer New York" and "Mind Train" Category:1971 albums